Don't stop
by Lulu-Prints
Summary: The bitter-sour relationship he shared with Misaki was built upon miscommunication and distrust, but neither of them could step out to clear this mess. When Saruhiko becomes overly intoxicated by the presence of an unconscious Misaki, however, their relationship takes a rollercoaster ride at arriving where they both wanted to be.. ONE-SHOT, MisaRu, rated M for SMUT ;)


**Disclaimer :** I don't own Project K or the anime K itself - I wished, though, really, because MisaRu- well yes.

**Title:** Don't stop..  
**Fandom: **K (Project K)  
**Rating: **N17  
**Relationships: **SaruMi (More accurately MisaRu, you'll see)  
**Characters:** Fushimi Saruhiko & Yata Misaki, with brief mentioning of Homra and Suoh Mikoto.  
**Word Count:** 9,263

**Summary: **The bitter-sour relationship he shared with Misaki was built upon miscommunication and distrust, but neither of them could step out to clear this mess. When Saruhiko becomes overly intoxicated by the presence of an unconscious Misaki, however, their relationship takes a rollercoaster ride at arriving where they both wanted to be.. ONE-SHOT, MisaRu, rated M for SMUT with too much foreplay ;)

**A/N:** Written as a Valentine's Day dedication to my new favourite OTP that stabs at all our hearts, SaruMi. Probably the most self-indulging thing I've written in a long while. Heavily inspired by lemon-and-chai and WretchedEscapist for their amazing abilities to bring a SMUT fic so close to heart. I wish I could hit 10k words, but I had already surprised myself by writing more than 5k.. Hmm. Warning: Saruhiko may seem weirdly OOC to some of you, but trust me, it works. Or rather, it might just be a headcanon of mine that I have for Saru, but hey! bottom!Saru is cute.

* * *

"Alright, enough playing around, MI- SA- KI.."

Flying knives, laced with magic and aimed at slicing clean through his throat, barely graced the acrobatic skateboarder as he brought his board round to a stop. The wall at his fingertips were smooth and cold; he had thrown out his hand to steady his shaky frame. In an attempt to free up his hands for better maneuverability in his escape, he had lost his baseball bat.. Eyes darting around the alley way that seemed to be closing in around him, Misaki struggled to spot an exit route - to no avail.

No weapon, no help.. And now, he'd gone and trapped himself in a dead end. Great..

The sound of tongue's clicking caught his attention, and Misaki tensed his frame against the tall building's wall that blocked his only other way out. A tall, uniformed figure turned the corner and sealed the alley way from where he had entered, his back against the dimming evening sun and his sword ready by his side.

Even with the back light, Misaki could see the smirk lighting up his stalker's features.

"Saru," Misaki growled in a deep, angry voice, sliding on his board from one side of the alley way to another. If only he hadn't gone and took this guy's bait; he should never had separated himself from the rest of Homra for a traitor like him. Shuffling nervously, he eyed the dark haired male closely for an attack - should Saruhiko dare to strike here, he'd take the chance to slip out from his side back into the open, change their location for confrontation.. This was not a territory his board was good at fighting in, since the wall offered no grip for his high difficulty movements.

But, even as he laid slack his fists in an attempt to lure an attack from the blue-clad male, it never came. Instead, Misaki watched in confusion as the smile on Saruhiko's face froze in an awkward grimace, and caught the bright blue eyes that were studying his helpless situation.

Was it just a trick of the light, or is that Saru.. Frowning..?

Something in the way Saruhiko was holding himself kept Misaki on the edge. He never had reason to be afraid of this betrayer, but there was something different about him today.. As if to confuse Misaki further, the blue-clad male took a very deliberate step backwards, and sheathed his sword.

"Misaki, Misaki.." Saruhiko chanted almost nonchalantly, shuffling from side to side as though he was contemplating something. Noticing how distracted his company seemed to be, Misaki slowly slid forward on his skateboard, betting on whatever that was on Saruhiko's mind to sneak himself out of the situation. However, his board made a loud crunching sound over some loose rocks on the uneven ground, and the noise snapped Saruhiko's attention right to Misaki's movement.

"Fuck," was all Misaki could think of as he kick back immediately to retreat against the building. His back hit the wall in an instant, his head narrowly missing a water pipe that was fixed against the wall. The sudden movements he made sent his skateboard flying straight at Saruhiko in a fierce straight attack. However, not to his surprise, the uniformed male was ready to deflect the board easily with a straight face.. Panic running high in his veins, Misaki watched warily as Saruhiko took a step forward.

In the next second, with speed impossible for his eyes to follow, Saruhiko was right before him and trapping him against the building with barely any space against them. Misaki could not help but to gasp out loud, surprise sapping him of the balance in his legs. Instead of drawing his weapon, however, Saruhiko simply reached out to take Misaki by both his hands - for a moment, the skateboarder thought that he was being helped up.. Until he felt a cold metal click against both his wrists, and found himself handcuffed to that water pipe by his head.

"What the- SARU!" Misaki yelled out in anger tinged with a mixture of betrayal and shock, and watched as Saruhiko took a step back with relief and satisfaction clear on his face. As he slowly scratched at a certain burnt-out spot on the left side of his chest hidden from view by his shirt, Saruhiko waited patiently for Misaki to finish screaming out with every single vulgarity available in his dictionary before he finally said,

"Relax, Mi..saki. I only.. Want to talk."

Misaki felt the corners of his lips twitch in annoyance, and he immediately tensed to aim a frontal kick at Saruhiko's face. However, he missed the attack spectacularly, and almost felt straight onto the ground - if not for the handcuffs that were currently digging painfully into his skin, holding him in place. Saruhiko seemed to have notice the pain he was trying to hide from his face, too, because Misaki heard him give a desperate little sigh. In the next moment, the red head felt himself being lifted back onto his feet again by the collar of his shirt, but he glared angrily ahead at the brunette regardless.

Saruhiko regarded this with a sad little smile that seemed to disappear at the corners of his lips. In his anger, however, Misaki did not notice.

"What kind of talk is this if you have to cuff me to the bloody wall?" Misaki spitted out in spite, shaking the cuffs that held him in place to illustrate his point.

"Well.. You wouldn't listen to it quietly otherwise.."

"Damn right I won't!"

The same awkward look was back on Saruhiko's face, sharper than before. It twisted his sadistic ex-partner's expression in a way he did not appreciated, and was Saruhiko really biting his lips? Misaki's brows furrowed as he watched the uniformed male fumble over words that did not leave his lips, struggling to understand the conflict that Saruhiko was having. What did he want to tell him?

Deciding he needed a little push, Misaki turned away and growled in the angriest tone he could manage, "Just get it out, Saru. I don't have the time to waste with you!"

Feeling the other male suddenly glare daggers at him, Misaki forced himself to catch those fierce angry eyes, and continued in the same tone, "Can't you just talk normally? Like how Mikoto-san does-"

For the briefest moment, Misaki thought he saw the anger falter in Saruhiko's clear, cerulean eyes; in its place was hurt, sharp and cutting like knives in a way he did not understand. However, he pushed the thoughts away to continue, not wanting to stop mid-sentence.

"- to me! Not that you would know, since you just went running from Homra like-"

Before he could finish his sentence this time, however, Misaki felt a blunt blow being delivered to his stomach. As he barely registered the blind anger on Saruhiko's face, and the raised fist still clutched against his contorted frame, he felt the gravity bringing his body down, and everything went black before his eyes.

* * *

Sometimes, if he scratched too hard at the scars he had left behind on his left pectoral muscle, they would bleed. Saruhiko learnt the hard way that once the bleeding starts, it would take too long to stop. As a result he had forced himself to learn to burn his skin way before he could scratch deep enough to draw blood. The pain served as a reminder for him to stop, and this form of pain was a little less attention attracting for himself.

But right now, with all the frustration strangling him through his vein, Saruhiko doubt he would stop his scratching even after he could feel blood pool beneath his fingertips.

His eyes darted frequently from his painstakingly decorated dining table, albeit a make-shift one, to the unconscious figure lying against the headrest of his bed. After transporting Misaki from the alley way back to his house, without any struggle from the unconscious red head's part fortunately, he had opted to cuff him to the headrest to avoid any future form of resistance should Misaki wake up before he had sorted out his thoughts. What was he to do now? Nothing had gone according to plan.

In the first place, why had he lost his judgement in the petty little fight he was so desperate to have against Misaki?

And why, god damned, why was it so hard for him to get a few simple words out of his mouth?

Gaze falling again onto the tabletop garnished with a simple dinner he had, for the first time, tried to make for someone other than himself, Saruhiko bit back another deep rumble of agitation built up deep in his throat, and threw his head back against the couch he was slouched on top of.

"Come over for a dinner," these simple words sounded so silly against his lips when he tried to mouth them to Misaki. And yet, what's sillier was that he couldn't even vocalize those words even though he had desperately needed to. "I made you dinner-" "Dine with me tonight-" He had tried every other variation, and everything else sounded even more stupid and dull compared to its previous. He had settled with the simplest, the easiest, and yet he couldn't even think about them with a straight face.. Let alone say them out loud to Misaki.

He truly was a silly one, too, not unlike Misaki..

Speaking about his hot-headed ex-partner.. Saruhiko heaved himself off the couch and shuffled towards his bed, where he had left Misaki resting against. Earlier, on the streets, the red head had fled from him immediately upon contact thinking it was some kind of elaborated attack; much to Saruhiko's surprise. Of course he hadn't thought about asking Misaki out in front of the rest of Homra, but he didn't expect Misaki to flinch at the sight of him. It stung, honestly, when he saw the alarmed look on red head's face. What bit at his heart even more was how Misaki had detached himself from the rest of Homra immediately; as though he didn't want to involve the rest of them with 'this stupid traitor', as his exact words would have been.

It shouldn't have came as a surprise, he knew. Every single action of his has served naught but to drive Misaki further away from himself - from joining the enemy, and flaunting his success, to burning out what Misaki had referred to as 'their pride' as a member of Homra right before his partner's eyes.. Everything was to put him in a different light so that Misaki might finally notice him again. For Misaki to see him as no one but Saruhiko himself, to pay him the attention he thought he deserved from Misaki no less..

To earn another glance from the male whose everything he craved to own.

That's why even when Misaki was running away from him, or clashing sword with board with him when they had the chance to, he was happy; in a way, because Misaki was focused on no one else but him in those short-lived moments. It was only then did Misaki see him as Saruhiko, not as another member of Homra that whose presence is dulled, like the rest of the lot, by none other than the Mikoto-san Misaki so admired.

It's quite pathetic, really, Saruhiko grimaced with a tinge of sorrow by his lips, seating himself down beside Misaki, who really seemed to be asleep than just unconscious now. Saruhiko moved mechanically, stacking soft pillows between Misaki and the headrest if only just to make his rest a little more comfortable. If only he could speak to Misaki straight up about this.. This dinner business.. Then again, he might die from the shame first, Saruhiko thought.

The skateboarder's lips were slightly parted in the shape of a sigh, lids heavy with rest that he has undoubtedly denied himself so much since the murder of Totsuka-san. Saruhiko debated internally about removing Misaki's beanie and those headphones around his neck, since they didn't look too comfortable - and he did, as gently as he could manage. Ghosting a soft touch across Misaki's forehead, Saruhiko lightly lifted the runaway strands of chestnut hair and tucked them neatly behind Misaki's ear.

They were shorter, thinner than he remembered them to be.

Again, on hindsight, he probably shouldn't have knocked Misaki out. That was uncalled for, he knew, but Misaki's taunt had hit him below the belt. His hand had drifted down the other boy's frame unconsciously; lifting Misaki's white T-shirt and black tank top as lightly as he could manage so he would not stir the other male awake, Saruhiko glanced worriedly at the spot he had punched, for fear he might have left a mark of some sort.

He didn't, Saruhiko sighed thankfully, and was about to smooth Misaki's shirts back into its place when he noticed the edge of the red head's briefs peeking just above the waistline of his shorts. It was glaring red in colour, to which Saruhiko was not entirely surprised; Misaki liked to flaunt his pride for Homra. Saruhiko bit back his lips in a weak attempt to stifle his laugh, just in case Misaki was close to waking up.

The slight patterns of what looked like the tip of dancing flames decorating the exposed rubber rim hinted at just that, and suddenly, Saruhiko found himself swallowing painfully as an unknown urge snaked up his spine.

He wanted to see more.

Misaki was quite the light sleeper, so he would undoubtedly be digging his own grave. But the alarm in his head that should be warning him to stay away was instead urging him onwards, and Saruhiko permitted himself a little grin before he nudged the other boy's shorts and boxers off slowly. A little peek couldn't possibly hurt. With nothing more but that little thought nagging at the back of his head, and sudden adrenaline coursing through his veins, Saruhiko gently lifted Misaki's limp frame, and slipped his shorts and boxers straight off.

In all normal circumstances he might have laughed at this size, Misaki's size, but not now.. Not now he couldn't, with his breath painful held at the back of his throat. Kneeling on the soft mattress on either sides of Misaki, straddling Misaki's legs without actually putting his weight on the sleeping male, Saruhiko found himself studying Misaki's unstirred member curiously, with the recipient of his attention completely oblivious to the situation he was in. Then, he reached out a hesitant hand to cup the length, earning himself a soft moan from Misaki that almost cause him to rudely jerk away.

The hushed little noise Misaki had made not only wrecked shivers down his spine in a manner like never before, but it also caused his blood to flush straight down to the bulge that now felt extremely uncomfortable, trapped in the his uniform pants.

As though it had been an encouragement.

Adrenaline pounding erratic heartbeats in his ears, Saruhiko repressed another shudder that drifted down his frame. As his hands slowly moved down to massage Misaki's balls, Saruhiko knelt forward, and took Misaki's length completely into his salivating lips.

* * *

A soft moan slipped from his throat even before he could crack his eyes open. Misaki sank further into the pillows stacked against his head, feeling something warm moving between his legs, and wondering vaguely why they were even parted. Something else was stirring inside of him, rising pleasantly before pooling towards his groin.

He tried to push himself out of the comfortable position weakly, but was held back by a force - said force seemed to have choked on something, because all he heard was a muffled, "Mmmph-" from the direction of his waist. Even in the haze he was trapped in, he could tell that the voice belong to none other than that stupid monkey, but this was confusing him.

As was the pleasantly warm feeling near his thighs, too.

"Saru.." he grumbled weakly, listening only vaguely to what he had meant as a questioning statement trailing off into a quiet, close-lipped groan. The soft motions between his legs stopped abruptly, and Misaki, despite himself, moaned in protest. The movements resumed as suddenly as it had stopped, now with renewed vigor.. The pleasant warmth he had been feeling was now slowly building into a heat deep in his body that he did not understand.

"Nnghh, more.."

At his words, Misaki felt a soft touch moving up to his stomach, where it started tracing circles in his skin. Where the motions would usually set him off in irritation from the itch, he felt only a soft, tantalizing burn that seemed to be luring him closer to consciousness. The movement between his legs quickened, just fast enough to leave him begging for more.

"Saru.. hiko.." Misaki called out again, soft voice weak with need, twisting his hips slightly as though he wanted to turn to lie on his side. The deep ache he felt at his back abruptly reminded him that he wasn't lying down, but had fallen asleep sitting upright.. Was that it? This time, however, his actions were met with greater resistance - the hand dancing on his stomach stopped completely to hold him down flat. Along with the forceful reaction came a muffled whimper, and a spike in that hot wetness that was pooling around his groin.

Misaki felt his hips jerk in automatic response to the overly erotic warmth, and the tightness he had felt between his legs was released in an instant. In place of the muffled sounds was a soft panting, blurred over by moans its owner seemed to be desperately, but failing in trying to hold back.

Having never heard Saruhiko ever pant, so harshly but sweetly like that, Misaki finally forced his tired eyes open - only to be completely enraptured by the sight of Saruhiko crouching over his groin, eyeing it with a misty gaze that gave away how much he was enjoying this.

Saruhiko did not seem to have noticed he was awake, because in the next moment, the brunette was swallowing his cock whole again. Misaki could feel his tongue swirling and pushing and licking, and with deep agonizing stokes, Saruhiko was massaging his aching length with his lips. When he drew back he lands soft kisses on the tip before surrounding it with the warm wetness in his mouth again, taking it all in right down to his base. And then it repeats, Saruhiko deep throating him so smoothly while all Misaki could do was to watch.

Unable to stop himself, Misaki closed his eyes and let a pleasured shout leave his lips, almost ashamed to hear the loud sound vibrating across the room.

The feral noise he had made seemed to have pleased Saruhiko, because Misaki briefly noticed how his sadistic ex-partner had permitted himself a small, desperate moan too, before continuing his administrations. That little sound shook him somewhere deep inside, sending trembles wrecking through his frame. Saruhiko seemed to have interpreted this as some kind of a sign, because it was only then did Misaki notice the soft hand that was fondling his balls in gentle encouragement. The soft touch kneaded with growing pressure, and it all but urged him to jerk his hips wildly into Saruhiko's lips again and again.

He could barely see the brunette's head bobbing up and down now - eyes squeezed close, Misaki had lost himself in the building pleasure, and the painful need that was quickly taking control of his body. He knew he was close, and now even Saruhiko seemed too slow. He needed more, and even thrusting into the warm chamber on his own wasn't enough.. Saruhiko's grip on his frame tightened, and for a moment, Misaki didn't understand what the dark-haired male wanted.

Then Saruhiko ran his lips down Misaki's length again, this time scrapped teeth along the aching member as he went. Not hard enough to hurt, but the sudden sensation sparked flashes of white within Misaki's brain.

With a small, startled cry, Misaki jerked hard and came, his hot seed spurting freely down the brunette's throat. But Saruhiko did not move away immediately; he continued to suck on Misaki's member gently, finally slowing to a stop after Misaki had stopped shuddering.

The bespectacled male then took his time to look up to catch his eyes. When Saruhiko realized Misaki had been awake and watching, he made a show of swallowing the remaining load in his mouth, a sadistic little smile on his lips before it slowly melted away, to be replaced by an aroused frown that made Saruhiko look twice as erotic as before.

Misaki trembled, the familiar feeling of lustful pleasure wrecking through his frame as though trying to prepare him for a second round. Saruhiko was back to being misty-eyed, looking at him with a pleading gaze that he almost did not understand. Then, the brunette was nudging his body forward while remaining kneeling on his knees as he had done throughout the breath-taking blow job, and Misaki blushed when he felt Saruhiko rest his head against his stomach.

What, so all he wanted was to cuddle? A heavy-headed Misaki thought blankly as he watched Saruhiko shift away slightly to fumble with something that was out of his sight, underneath the bed probably. Saruhiko still had his hips up in that kneeling position; his back sank downwards in one taunt, tempting line, and his ass held high and teasingly in view. Only vaguely wondering about how uncomfortable a position it must be for the brunette to be in, Misaki noticed how Saruhiko was still fully clothed, and pursed his lips into a thin line.

Fine. If Saruhiko wanted to leave them on, he'd take them off for him himself. Misaki shook his hands as if to find out where they've been tucked away, but was greeted only with metallic clicks that held him back. It was only then did he realize that his hands were still cuffed at the wrists and hidden behind his frame, this time keeping him secured to the headrest.

That stupid monkey..

Misaki was about to get his vocal cords going when Saruhiko finally heaved himself back onto the bed completely, pulling with him a small bottle of hand lotion - no doubt what he had been looking for. As a crossed Misaki caught the gaze of his partner, still hazy-eyed and looking as if he was going to break down or freak out, he bit back all his complaints only to replace his angry scowl with a worried grimace.

Saruhiko was shaking like a leaf as he tossed the bottle aside, and proceeded to stripping off his clothes. He didn't make a show out of it this time, but to Misaki it was sensual all the same, watching Saruhiko slide his uniform blazer, waistcoat and tight pants off with a trembling touch. He opted to keep his wristbands and his white long sleeve on, though he had left that unbuttoned entirely; and then he was back to kneeling in front of Misaki, the bottle of hand lotion gripped tight in his hand.

The brunette's usual gleam of confidence and sadism was gone, in its place a softer, uncertain side of him that Misaki has never seen before. Saruhiko moved as though he was trying to hide his hard on from Misaki's view, the red head noticed. But he was fully erect, and its tip looked wet from the leaking pre-cum.. Saruhiko hadn't had his release.

The awkward look was back on Saruhiko's face, silently eyeing him as though he was asking for an answer to a question unasked. With the unfocused eyes and trembling lips, not to mention that curvaceous manner his body was resting in.. Saruhiko actually looked.. Sexy, for some reason. Misaki gulped nervously, not entirely comprehending Saruhiko's thoughts when it all clicked in his head.

Oh. _Ooh_. Saruhiko was asking if he could take him, Misaki realized.

The panic he felt invading his system must have been clear on his face, because in the next moment, Saruhiko was looking away from his wide-eyed gaze with sad little puckered lips. Unable to stand seeing that expression even a second longer, Misaki leaned forward as much as the handcuffs could let him, and whispered into Saruhiko's ears in the fiercest voice he could summon in this weak situation he was in,

"Ah mou! Just.. Do what you want.."

_It's just.. I've never done it.. Before.._

When the brunette looked back to catch his gaze again, Misaki caught the childish glimmer of happiness in those cerulean eyes. It almost made him smile, too, if not for his worries about the impending pain, and he watched as Saruhiko flipped the bottle of hand lotion open to spread the lubricant on his right hand. When his fingers are covered and dripping to the best of his abilities, Saruhiko dropped the bottle aside and looked up at him again for confirmation.

Misaki could only nod, once, his body already tensed as he prepared himself for what's to come. It would be painful, he had heard, but he had never thought that he and Saru would ever.. Well..

Saruhiko slipped an arm across his shoulder, holding Misaki as a support. The feeling of the brunette's weight on his chest made him blush, and Misaki frantically tried to not look at Saruhiko's lubricated fingers slipping downwards towards himself.

He tensed and he waited, eyes squeezed shut in anticipation, but the pain never came.

Instead, a loud luscious cry reverberated through the room, and the figure resting on his body cringed suddenly against his chest. Misaki's eyes flew wide open and he looked down immediately; from the way Saruhiko twisted his body, he could see perfectly as the brunette pulled out the single finger he had inserted into himself, only to push two back in with an erratic panting that rang sweetly from his lips. Misaki felt his libido instantly revive, his member protesting from the overly erotic scene of Saruhiko preparing himself.

Saruhiko started to moan his name incoherently as his fingers moved inside himself. Misaki could only picture too vividly what Saruhiko was doing, and the mental images sparked a deep heat building up at his groin. The more Saruhiko twisted against him, the more he wanted to just grab the brunette, to push him down and to take him right there.

But he couldn't. Rattling the handcuffs in an irritated growl, Misaki turned his attention back to Saruhiko, who had finally drew his fingers out again. Nibbling shyly on his lips he seemed to be contemplating whether to put in a third, and it was only then did Misaki noticed the luscious rose-tinted flush spread across Saruhiko's entire body, particularly heavy and beautiful on his cheeks. Saruhiko's face was just there, his head bowed, eyes closed; Misaki leaned forward, catching the brunette's spectacles with his lips and drawing them off, leaving Saruhiko pleasantly surprised and blushing even harder. The glasses were tossed to the side of the bed and forgotten instantly - without the glasses, Saruhiko looked really effeminate, and indefinitely sexier.

Deciding against the third finger it seems, Misaki watched as Saruhiko started fingering himself again two digits, spreading and searching through his chamber for the sensitive spots he liked.

"Nngh.. Come.. Inside me.. Misaki.."

For a moment, Misaki thought he must've heard wrongly, and then he caught Saruhiko staring straight at him - his face only inches away and closer than before, his eyes misted in a lust-filled gaze, his tongue hanging out of his lips as he panted from the pleasure. Misaki heaved his frame forward and caught Saruhiko's lips in a surprise kiss, which immediately dissolved into a battle of tongues as Saruhiko adjusted his position better for their kiss. Misaki eventually came out winning, with Saruhiko distracted from the fingering, which had slowed to a stop as Saruhiko whimpered for something more.. Sucking victoriously on the brunette's lower lip, Misaki gave the puckered lips one last kiss before growling,

"Get down here, Saru," in a low, utterly aroused tremor.

Saruhiko laughed, a small, triumphant but subdued sound; then, he reached out with his lubricated fingers to give Misaki's aching member a small, testing squeeze. Misaki growled in protest, his aching member too sensitive to stand the teasing..

So when he felt Saruhiko's entrance nudging softly against the tip of his erection as Saruhiko tried to position himself, Misaki could hold back no more.

Jerking his hips in a sudden movement, he felt Saruhiko's hand slip from his chest as the brunette fell unprepared by the sudden advances. He might have protested, but Misaki couldn't hear; his entire cock breached into the tight, scalding heat in one single motion, and while a choked-up moan barely escaped his lips, he felt Saruhiko's entire body shivering hard from the pain and pleasure that he was undoubtedly feeling right now.

As if to confirm his fantasy, Saruhiko cried out in his loudest shout yet, his eyes squeezed shut and a silver line of saliva dribbling down from his trembling lips. The brunette had his back arched backwards, unmoving as he tried to adjust to the pain of being penetrated so suddenly.. But the red hot ecstasy that had engulfed Misaki was forcing him to continue moving, pressing in and shallowly humping the brunette and eliciting the sexiest moans from Saruhiko's lips.

"No.. Misaki.. Ahh.. Stop..

"Misaki.."

Whimpers rang in his ears, and Misaki forced himself to halt just long enough for Saruhiko to fall forward headfirst against his chest. The brunette's lithe frame was wrecked apart by trembles that visibly tore downwards along his spine and Misaki groaned, turned on even harder. He had to move, he just had to, but he didn't want to ignore the pained whimpers that were still echoing in his ears..

When Saruhiko started to adjust his position again on top of him, Misaki had to hold his breath fiercely to stop his hips from bucking upwards. He felt Saruhiko's thighs tightened around his waist, noticing how the pain had subsided slowly from Saruhiko's eyes, only to light a passionate fire in those midnight blue irises. Arms, soft and still trembling, snaked around his neck and held the brunette close to his chest. When Saruhiko buried his face against his exposed throat, Misaki gulped painfully, and that was when Saruhiko's voice rang, soft and shy and adorable and right beside his ears-

"You can start moving now.. Misaki.."

Misaki thought he would faint from the sensory overload that was coming from his erection, and from little puffs of breath Saruhiko was heaving against his neck with all the panting.

And then the both of them started moving at the same time, Saruhiko pumping up and down his cock while Misaki thrusted upwards, no longer needing to hold back. From little wanton noises to enraptured cries, the brunette's moans were deliciously up-close and loud by Misaki's ears, echoing again and again from the pleasure as Misaki's tip finally hit his prostate. In between his cries Saruhiko kept kissing him, all over his neck and nibbling over the exposed parts of his collarbone, nurturing him with his lips even as he kept his hips moving up and down, and Misaki wanted to help, to contribute more than he was doing- but the handcuffs, now positively cutting into his wrist from the pressure he was pulling against them at, held his arms tightly in place.

A dissatisfied groan tore through his throat, and Saruhiko, misinterpreting his sign, bit back his cries as he tried pumping down with more force.

Misaki moaned from the intensified pleasure; but something else was rising within him - a need to take control of the situation. He wanted to take Saruhiko on his own, to push him back against the sheets and to hold him in place with his own strength. For that, he needed to free himself from the cuffs. Tensing his body in a warning for Saruhiko to stop moving, Misaki summoned a fire in his hands, and tried to melt the cuffs off.

Saruhiko pushed down on Misaki's cock one last time before he finally paused, sensing his partner's inactivity, out of breath and shivering in anticipation and confused since he was unable to see what Misaki was doing behind his back. His weak, questioning gaze was met with Misaki's fiercer, determined eyes, and Misaki thought he saw a glimmer of fear in those cerulean irises.

Then Misaki realised the fire in his hands could not reach the cuffs - they were hoisted too high up by the headrest against his wrists, and he would need Saruhiko's help with getting them off. "Release me," Misaki demanded in an agitated growl, irritated by his own helplessness. "Saru, please-"

"No!" Saruhiko cut him off mid-sentence, and that was when Misaki finally noticed the panic on the brunette's face. Ignoring the red head completely, Saruhiko tried to resume their previous tempo - but owing to the fact that Misaki's attention was now entirely elsewhere and confused by Saruhiko's reaction, they could no longer carry on. With a soft whimper, the brunette bowed his head in an attempt to hide his face away from Misaki's searching gaze beneath his fringe, trembling with emotions Misaki could not understand.

"Saru.."

"No.. No..! Please, no.."

The brunette went into withdrawal, kneeling before Misaki as he shivered visibly. He had drew back his hands from Misaki's neck - now, they were gripping the sides of his arms as if he could stop his tremors. A slow trails of silver glimmering beneath his long, dark hair made Misaki realized that Saruhiko had started crying, and Misaki would do anything to stop the trembling wrecking through Saruhiko's frame.. Anything, of course, but his hands were tied. Questions gripped at his heart, and briefly, Misaki tried to recall if Saruhiko had always been like this- and the answer was yes, he realized. Saruhiko was not an expressive person, and that had worsened after.. Well, after they joined Homra.. This break down, if that's what this is, must have been too long overdue, and coaxing an answer from his partner would be difficult when Saruhiko was one who would even keep his pain deep within himself. His daily pretense of the strong, sadistic member of Scepter 4 is testimony to just that. Misaki frowned at this new found conclusion, and dropped his eyes in an attempt to catch the brunette's gaze again. Saruhiko wouldn't just break down from his small request of being released, he knew. There was something more.

Perhaps, this had some link to the reasons to why Saruhiko felt the need to cuff him to the bed, why Saruhiko had been so reluctant to speak to him directly after they had joined Homra. The reason why Saruhiko would not let him go now.

Perhaps they were all decisions spawned from the same reason.

Misaki tensed in his conclusion, then jerked his leg up as far as he could, lifting his hips in the process. The movement was too sudden for Saruhiko to comprehend, and it pushed his entire withdrawn form forward into Misaki's chest. At the impact, Misaki winced imagining his partner's pain, all the while trying to convince himself that it was necessary. As expected, Saruhiko pushed himself away from his frame almost immediately, eyes wide with shock and lips trembling in fear. The utter look of rejection in those blue eyes stabbed at Misaki in the form of guilt, but Saruhiko had to stop. He had to get Saruhiko to look at him.

"Saru.."

The brunette drew away hesitantly, tears still flowing slowly from his eyes, shaking his head as he almost felt back onto the bed with his clumsy actions - if not for his wrists, thrown out to support himself against the soft surface of his sheets.

"Saru.. At least, tell me why."

But Saruhiko could only shake his head, averting his gaze as his bit his lips in what seemed like a weak attempt to stop his tears. Helplessness, this time at his inability to control the situation, spread like poison in his veins and dulled his sensible thinking. Without considering his words, Misaki growled in what sounded like pure anger, "Damn it, Saru, just stop!"

The brunette's head jerked up in shock - even the trembles in his body seemed to have been chased away by Misaki's rage. Wide-eyed, face wet with tears, he started silently mouthing words that did not leave his lips, and Misaki felt his agitation grow with every word he could not understand.

"Saru!"

The yell crashed across the room, and Saruhiko visibly cringed.

"Because.. Misaki will leave.."

"Huh?!"

He was not entirely satisfied by the answer, uttered so softly and sadly that it pierced at his conscience. The way his anger had affected Saruhiko was hurting him, too, and god knows all Misaki wanted to do was to reach out, to pull his partner close and to tell him everything would be alright. However, knowing that this irritated manner of speech was the only way to get Saruhiko talking, Misaki gritted his teeth and pushed on with another fierce response.

He was greeted a fierce glare from the brunette, reminiscence of Saruhiko's usual behavior, before those midnight blue eyes softened and looked away. Saruhiko sank into a tired pile before him, cradling himself into a little ball of limbs, and his head bowed without its owner's efforts to keep it held up anymore.

"If I let you go.. You.. You won't come back anymore.. Because.. I don't know why.. Did I do something wrong..? Did I.. Or maybe.. Is it because I wasn't.. Good enough.. "

The broken little voice struggling so hard to complete his sentences clutched at his heart so tight Misaki could hardly breathe, and he honestly wanted Saruhiko to just stop- but no, he would not interrupt this, because he had to know. He wanted to understand. Misaki bit back all his words desperately in order to let Saruhiko continue.

"And.. If you leave.. Now.. We'll.. You'll.. Never want to notice me, again.. You'll never pay attention to me again.. Just like.. Just like all those time before..

"Because.. I'm not as attractive, not as powerful as Mikoto-san.. Misaki would never notice me otherwise.."

A dead silence hung in the air, with Misaki unable to find the right words to break the awkwardness. Saruhiko seemed to have given up on trying to explain himself, because all the brunette had managed to do was to curl himself into a protective ball, which he was now rocking himself in. Things were finally starting to make sense to him, but the truth was making him nervous. All these time, all Saruhiko wanted was his attention? The thought brought a blush to his cheeks as he tried to process that conclusion. It didn't make sense to him, but perhaps now it should, with all that.. All that Saruhiko was doing with him..

The part in him that desperately wanted to reach out to hold Saruhiko screamed at him internally, but Misaki was forced to remember that he was still handcuffed, and no one else but Saruhiko could take these off now.

"Saru.."

The brunette did not respond, though he stopped his rocking back and forth immediately at the sound of his name.

"Gosh Saru, just.. Take these off me right now."

When Saruhiko looked up again, Misaki winced at the sad mask the brunette's features seemed to have permanently sent into. He had to remind himself that it was more important that Saruhiko freed him first, but even that could not quell his dying need to set things straight. The first thing he would do after regaining the freedom of his hands would be to pin that stupid monkey down, and kiss him senseless, Misaki promised himself.

He watched as the brunette heaved himself slowly off the bed, his slow movements marked with lethargy and unwillingness, yet still managing to be sensual all the same. Fumbling with the uniform coat he had tossed over the bed, Saruhiko eventually found the keys to his handcuffs, and approached Misaki to finally free him, all the while avoiding eye contact. Misaki leaned out of the way naturally for Saruhiko to better access the handcuffs, but judging by how the brunette had winced, he had taken it the wrong way. No matter, he would correct that in a heartbeat, Misaki thought. When the cuffs fell apart, Misaki sighed with relief, and tried to massage some blood back into his pressured wrists.

That was when he noticed Saruhiko drawing away, scooping up his clothes up as he tried to leave.

* * *

He could die.

Maybe if he died, Misaki would not remember this horrible, horribly embarrassing incident. Maybe after Misaki rejoined with the rest of those Homra idiots, he would forget all about this anyway. At least it would be better than having to face him again, since their next rendezvous would most probably be on the battlefield.. Maybe, Misaki would not hold it against him, and just go back to paying him as little attention as possible, since he was nothing more than a little traitor that have fouled his body for this one, incomplete time.

Or maybe he should just die.

Saruhiko actually believed that for a moment, contemplating the idea as he picked up his blue coat again. He was still shivering, not from the cold but from the tears that were still flowing, stinging his eyes and blurring the corners of his vision.

He hadn't known he could break down like this in front of Misaki, let alone blurt out all those embarrassing truth. Speaking his brooding thoughts out loud had been comforting, so at least that was one weight off his chest. But saying it to Misaki.. He really hadn't thought it would be possible, but at least Misaki listened.

He hoped Misaki did.

But it wouldn't matter, Saruhiko thought.

Misaki would just forget, since it's Misaki he's talking about. The same Misaki who had forgotten about him in the shadow of Mikoto-san, the one and only Misaki who would barely noticed him unless Saruhiko forced himself to stand in the brightest spotlight.

So if he went back to hiding in the dark, put back on the cynical, sadistic Saruhiko that everyone knew and was familiar with by now, everything would be alright..

Or he could just.. Die. Right now, and that really seemed like the better option.

Saruhiko bent over to pick up his waistcoat, which had been tossed a little further away from his bed in his haste to undress for Misaki just a moment ago. Was that Misaki's voice, calling out to him? No, it can't be. It must have been a figment of his imagination, a small part of him hoping that Misaki wasn't everything he thought he was. Maybe Misaki was just trying to ask about the way out. Figuring he should just force his clothes back on and leave since Misaki might want to stay and use the shower, Saruhiko bit back more tears that were obstructing his vision, and tried to stay focused on his task. Everything aside, what stung him the most right now was the burning need to get away from here. He could not deal with the shame of facing Misaki a second time, not since he had felt the red head jerking away from his touch in disgust just now.

Maybe Misaki would want him dead, too.

As he bent over to pick up his pants, Saruhiko felt a tight grip around his wrist. It had to be Misaki, he knew, but somehow he didn't want to turn around - he couldn't. He didn't want to face Misaki, to let his ex-partner see his tears again. So he tried to shake the grip off in vain, accidentally letting a little whimper leave his lips. Shit, he could die from the shame right in that moment.

In the next, however, he was being dragged all the way back to his bed. Misaki spared him no ceremony in tossing him onto the soft sheets, scattering the clothes in his hands all around them again.

Stunned, too shocked to make any sounds, Saruhiko could barely move when his partner dropped his body on top him, Misaki's lips finding his own in a passionate kiss. The red head's kiss was too wet, too clumsy, yet he was still trying his best to force Saruhiko's lips apart, to entangle their tongue and to invade his mouth. Moans, soft and slow and newly aroused, escaped from his lips as Misaki started nibbling on his lower lip. And then Misaki pushed himself off Saruhiko only to straddle him at his hips, to free his hands so that he could lift his T-shirt and tank top off.

Saruhiko swoon over the sight of Misaki's confident, bare chest, breathless and confused, until Misaki reached out towards him again, soft fingers dancing down his arms and pulling his shaking hands above his head as he leaned over to press kisses into Saruhiko's cheeks.

"Misaki.."

Misaki had pushed his arms all the way upwards, and Saruhiko could feel his wooden headrest rough against his flushed skin. That was when he felt the cold metal click against his wrist, and panic flushed through his system as he looked up at Misaki to see a victorious grin on the red head's face.

When did Misaki- oh, right, he had left the handcuffs lying on the bed..

"So you can't run from me anymore, baka saru," Misaki growled, tracing the cold contours of the handcuffs around Saruhiko's wrists before capturing the brunette's parted lips into another fierce kiss. Misaki trailed the kiss down to the corner of his lips before nibbling into his jawline, his neck, his collarbone.. And when Saruhiko felt the red head land soft kisses into the burnt out scars on his left chest muscle, he shuddered as waves of tremendous pleasure flooded through him like wild fire.

"Misaki, Misaki, please.."

_Stop teasing me.._

Sensing the tremors running through Saruhiko's frame, Misaki pulled back to flash him another one of that cocky, aroused smile Saruhiko had grown to love seeing, an act the red headed male had grown use to displaying between them both. Misaki spared him no time for a breather - kissing downwards to Saruhiko's nipples, first his left then the right, Misaki rolled his tongue over the sensitive buds, pleased to find them already erect. The stimulation was too much for Saruhiko, who had been reduced into a whimpering pile of soft limbs against the white sheets, eyes squeezed shut as he felt the unbearably torturous pleasure coursing through his frame.

Saruhiko heard Misaki gulp loudly, and crack his eyes open to see the red head pushing himself away from Saruhiko, much to the protests of the brunette. Left weak and alone on his end of the bed, Saruhiko was tormented by continuous shivers of anticipation. When Misaki finally returned, he had the bottle of hand lotion in his hand, and he wore a surprised little smile to hear Saruhiko whimpering his name.

"Shh," Misaki knelt down again, and drew close to Saruhiko's ears, whispering in a soft laugh against the brunette's flushed skin. "Don't worry, I won't leave you alone.."

A sudden rush of happiness rushed through his veins, and despite himself, Saruhiko heaved his frame to try and catch Misaki in another desperate kiss. The red head's laugh is rich and sweet as they matched their lips, Misaki bending forward so that he could sink Saruhiko back into the soft bed. Curious, exploring fingers drifted down Saruhiko's trembling body, eliciting from the brunette moans that vibrated into their kiss - and Misaki was only too eager to swallow Saruhiko's pleasure, nibbling on his lips and tongue as though trying to give him more.

When Misaki's hand curves itself around Saruhiko's aching length, the brunette could not help but to cry out in shock. Too used to being in control with Misaki handcuffed to the bed just now, he could barely react to being put in the opposite role this time. Whimpering, jerking his hips helplessly into Misaki's hand, Saruhiko groaned from the need to increase the friction against his sensitive member.. Misaki drew away from him, blushing for the first time he had taken the lead, and gently held down Saruhiko's thrusting hips with his free hand.

Then, in a slow movement that left Saruhiko moaning out loud, Misaki dropped a soft kiss at the tip if Saruhiko's cock, and drew the entire length into his trembling lips.

"Mi- Misaki..!"

Misaki was clearly inexperienced, withdrawing after he pumped the brunette's lengthy tube with a few long, deep strokes. Panting heavily, a stream of silvery saliva left dripping from the corners of his lips, Misaki continued staring hard at Saruhiko's cock even after drawing his lips away. The feeling of teeth and tongue in Misaki's rough deep throating, however, was so stimulating Saruhiko felt like he was going to come right there and then. Whimpers, soft and tortured, shaped in the sound of Misaki's name, and even the red head must know that he is so close to exploding right now..

But Misaki seemed determined to experiment with everything Saruhiko had done just now. The brunette watched as a blushing Misaki fumbled with his bottle of hand lotion, tilting it at the wrong angle and almost emptying the entire bottle onto his hands. When the red head tilted his head to throw a shy grin in his direction, Saruhiko almost choked, a moan caught in his throat from watching Misaki's fascination with the hand lotion that was dripping quickly from his fingers. Chucking the bottle quickly out of sight, Misaki knelt carefully beside Saruhiko, bringing the brunette's shaking frame onto his lap, eyeing him with a concern look that was seeking his permission at the same time.

Gulping, knowing fully well what to expect, Saruhiko could only nod blankly, trembling undeniably from the way Misaki was dancing the tips of his fingers around his entrance, hand already positioned to take him.

"Here I go, Saru.."

When Misaki's index and middle fingers breached into his frame, Saruhiko cried out in a scream. It felt indefinitely better, seeing and knowing it was Misaki's fingers that were twirling, spreading and pumping inside of him. Saruhiko panted, fast and hard, twisting his lubricious lower body in the red head's lap to the tempo Misaki had set him in. His inability to draw close to Misaki, being pinned down by the handcuffs that were holding him back, cause him to feel extra sensitive to Misaki's fingering.

"Misaki.. Misaki.."

Seeing how quickly Saruhiko had adjusted to his invading fingers, Misaki drew out his fingers from the brunette's body in a swift motion, only to add a third finger in to the tempo of Saruhiko's increasingly erratic moans. The pleasure intensified, Misaki twirling curiously inside his ass as though he was looking for something.. And when he found the brunette's prostate, Misaki nudged it feverishly, and Saruhiko felt the corners of his visions white out.

Jerking involuntarily in Misaki's lap, Saruhiko cried out, spilling his hot cum all over his waist and feeling it drip down onto Misaki's skin. The red head's grip tightened around him, drawing him into a tight embrace, and Saruhiko all but sighed as he rest his head against Misaki's shoulders.

Only then did he notice the erection still pressed against his body, and Misaki's heavy trembling as the red head tried to hold back his urges.

"Misaki.."

His partner caught his eyes in a shaky gaze, his ember irises giving away how much he needed a second release.

"Misaki.. Come inside me.. Put it in.."

The red head's lips trembled with an unspoken question, silently asking if he could really go ahead, unsure as to whether Saruhiko could take his entire length right now. Saruhiko blushed at the attention, nudging himself closer to Misaki so that he could whisper right in his partner's ears,

"I want it.."

Unable to hold it in any longer, Misaki lifted Saruhiko off his lap, only to push the brunette back against the soft white sheets in a final act of dominance. Climbing over the lithe figure waiting for him patiently, Misaki gave his own length a few hard pumps, actions marked with eagerness and excitement. Saruhiko wrapped his legs around the red head's waist in equal impatience, arms still restricted by the handcuffs, letting himself be pushed further into the bed as the red head massaged his aching member against Saruhiko's dripping entrance.

Saruhiko moaned in the shape of Misaki's name, willing his body not to twist from the heat flushing across his skin.

As the red headed skateboarder slid slowly down into Saruhiko, his length's head fitting nicely into the widened entrance, Saruhiko cried out uncontrollably. His hands gripped aimlessly at the sheets beneath him, desperately trying to find something to cling onto, a silver of saliva escaping from his parted lips as Misaki hit the sweet spot deep within him. They finished fitting together, Saruhiko sitting at the base of Misaki's cock, both whimpering against each other's bodies that were warm with lust and gleaming in sweat. Misaki crouched over Saruhiko's trembling frame, growling in a loud, feral sound before he started pumping back and forth into the brunette.

Saruhiko quickly became caught up in the flashes of pleasure that were once again invading his systems; he got more and more vocal each time Misaki struck at his prostate. The brunette felt an unbearable need building up inside of him, and now he was desperate to know if Misaki was close as well.. As he bit down hard on his lips, Saruhiko tried to squeeze in his awkward position, and almost cried out from the intense pleasure.

Misaki visibly trembled; Saruhiko's little technique allowing the red head to release in a single loud cry. Feeling the heat boil inside of him, Saruhiko came, too, riding their consecutive orgasms and shivering hard from his shuddering breaths. Misaki was the first to recover - drawing out of Saruhiko's body with a shaky whimper, he reached over to fumble with the handcuffs holding the brunette in place. With the restriction gone, after helping his exhausted partner settle onto a stack of propped pillows, Misaki laid down beside Saruhiko, a flushed but satisfied little smile on his lips.

"Dinner.."

Saruhiko groaned almost incoherently, weakly raising a hand to point at his dining table.

"We'll heat it up again when you wake up," came Misaki's grinning voice, the red head rubbing a comforting hand in his hair that caused Saruhiko to feel extremely exhausted all of a sudden. They still need to clean up, wash themselves, but the all he wanted right now was to snuggle..

"You won't.. Leave?"

In a shaky voice, Saruhiko asked in uncertainty and shyness, not entirely comfortable with showing Misaki the true extend of his dependence on him.

Misaki responded by gathering Saruhiko's soft frame into a comfortably warm embrace, showering the brunette's forehead with soft kisses as he whispered,

"I'll stay wherever you are."

"Misaki.."

"Rest, baka saru."

Lethargy soon worked its charms on his tired eyelids, and Saruhiko felt himself slipping into a faraway dreamland. The only difference is that he had Misaki by his side tonight, and nothing else mattered to him right now. Oh, maybe one thing did. Struggling to clear his voice, Saruhiko mumbled quietly into Misaki's heart before he finally fell asleep,

"... Misaki? Happy.. Valentine's Day.."


End file.
